You're the Reason Why
by Kyle.Lynn
Summary: Jess Shows up at Rory's dorm unexpectedly, another remake of "Last Week Fights, This Week Tights".  I don't own Gilmore Girls...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Come with me Rory, Away from Yale, Away from Stars Hollow, Away from everything that ever stood in our way!" He said a hint of hurt hung in his voice as his empty gaze held her eyes "Please Rory, nothing has gone right since I left you"

"Jess, you had your chance" She said delicately not wanting to hurt the man she so desperately wanted right now "You could've told me that you were going to flunk out of school, I would've helped you, I would've done everything I could but you didn't tell me…You didn't even tell me goodbye" She had hurt in her voice now

"…and I'm sorry for that Ror I just couldn't tell u that I failed…you would've been disappointed in me & that was something I couldn't handle at the time" he ran his hand through his hair trying to think of something to get her to come

"You did disappoint me Jess. I'm disappointed right now"

"Why" he dared to ask

"How could I not be with you standing here asking me for the thing I've been dreaming of since the day I found out you left. Jess I'm madly in love with you I don't want to be with anyone else." His eyes lit up at this a smirk crossing his lips "But I don't know if I'll be able to trust you, that's the bottom line here" he became very serious.

"You can count on me now you CAN" He forced out not wanting to make another empty promise to her. "Look its late can I at least stay for tonight, that way you can sleep on it & if you feel the same I'll go"

She couldn't ignore that it WAS late; her ride home with Dean had gone longer then planned. She fumbled in her bag for the keys to her dorm suite & went inside leaving the door open behind her. He followed slowly just to be sure she wanted him there. There were boxes everywhere packed full of her clothes & books.

"Moving?" he asked the air closing the door behind him

"Semester ended today, Lane is helping me move my stuff tomorrow" she said from what must be her room "Come here" she poked her head out of the door. "Paris left earlier today so you can sleep in her bed" she laid sheets on the bed carefully folding them.

"Let me help you with that" he said trying to be polite as possible in the hopes it'd be the thing to win her heart over.

"Thanks," she smiled remembering his sweet side "The bathrooms through there & the TV got disconnected but I can unpack some books if you want." She left the room to get them. He explored her room, what wasn't already packed up. Assorted books lay open some had post-its marking the page others Doggie eared (a nasty habit she picked up from him). But then he noticed her copy of Howl laying on her bedside table, it looked like it had been read hundreds of times since he saw it last. "I brought you For Whom the Bell Tolls, & Anna Karanina" She returned to the room "I know you've read them both before-" she stopped, noticing he was holding Howl, the book he'd stolen from her the first night they met. She'd read it everyday since he left, reading & rereading every note inside the margins he'd left her trying to keep him alive in her heart.

"Read much?" He asked placing it back on her nightstand. She was glad it was dark or he would've seen her blush.

"Not a lot in my free time anymore" she placed the books on her desk "Too much schoolwork" she stepped towards him cautiously.

"What about this" he tapped the book then casually left his finger dangling on the side of it.

"Truth?" she asked staring at her hands. He nodded "I've read it every night since you left, reading the notes you left. Its all I had left of you…"

"I thought you said you didn't read much these days," he questioned

"Well, what IS much?" she quoted him from when he returned Howl to her the night they met. "Jess, why didn't you tell me you were leaving that day on the bus?" she sat down on her bed & crossed her legs.

"Truth?" he asked in an almost whisper also sitting on the bed.

"Always" She responded eager to know

"I was ashamed at myself for not telling you about me flunking out & for what happened at that stupid party" He sounded like he was about to cry a little "Rory, like I said before I'm really sorry about how I handled things, I'm really really sorry."

"Jess I know your sorry, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do", he interrupted "You're the only woman I've ever truly honest to god loved" he looked her in the eye as he said this to make sure she knew he was serious. "We have everything in common, we love the same music, food, movies, most of the same books-"

"Except The Fountainhead" she interjected "You never liked that one"

"Yea cause the guys a nut," he said "He likes the girl then rapes her & she defends him in a legal case!"

"Yes because she loved him enough to stand up for him," she argued starting to smile "I'd do that for you" she stopped quickly blushing again

"You'd defend me in a legal case? Even if I raped you?" he challenged playfully

"We'll hafta see about that" She retorted, he held her gaze for what seemed like hours "Well its getting late probably better get some rest if you're gonna help me move all my boxes"

"When did you decide this?" he asked walking over to Paris' bed & taking his jacket off.

"When I decided to come to New York with you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" He had to make sure he heard her right

"When I decided to come to New York with you" she repeated "If that's ok with you"

He didn't speak just nodded fireworks going off in his mind. "Ok"

"Rory?" he spoke quietly

"Yea Jess?" she got into her bed adjusting her covers

"I miss you" more sadness in his voice

"Me 2" she got up & embraced him. He embraced her back in a 'don't leave my arms' squeeze. He kissed her on the head & they released each other slowly. Rory went back to her bed & settled in facing away from him not wanting him to see her smile so widely. Then there were loud scraping noises on the wood floor; she didn't look up already knowing what he was doing. She lifted her covers & placed them over Jess as he lay down in Paris' bed which he'd just drug over & placed next to Rory's so that it made a full-sized bed. Still fully clothed he snuggled into her wrapping his arms around her tightly but in a comfortable way.

_The Next Morning_

"Rory seriously?" Jess questioned struggling to lift the box in question "Do you really need this many books?" She just gave him a look of 'did u really just say that?'

"Forget I said anything" as he heaved it into the back of the beat-up car he'd purchased from Gypsy about a year earlier.

"Is that everything?" she asked confused "I thought I had more stuff then this"

"Well considering you left the boxes of plates, cups, silverware, unused notebooks but only the wide-ruled ones, pencils only the mechanical ones-"

"I like original pencils…I hate having to click to get more lead" she interjected

"Winter clothes, Old textbooks-"

"You can stop now, I get it" she grinned "I just hope Lane & the guys can get it all in Brian's mom's car!" she hesitated getting into his car

"Rory? Are you sure you want to go?" he feared the answer not wanting it to be no

"No I'm not sure" she said & his heart sunk "But I'm going anyway"

"Ok" he said in the sexy way she missed. They climbed in the car & headed out on their venture to New York catching up on everything they'd missed out on in each other's recent lives. Rory told him about her graduation & the backpacking trip she'd gone on with her mom to Europe. Describing every detail including the long freaking van ride back to their home. He confessed to having moving into an apartment with a girl he'd met & a local bookstore & her Boyfriend who happened to be a reckless punk like Jess but who was deeply troubled. He told her that he was thinking of writing a book & that maybe someday he wanted to own a publishing company. Which she encouraged to no end & before they knew it they were parked in front of his apartment.

"So this is it?" she asked, "Humble abode of Jess Mariano"

"The one in the same" he grinned starting to dig boxes out of the car & placing them on the curb. Then he tossed her the keys "Here go on up, it's number 23 2nd floor & my roommates are both work so you won't need to worry about intruding" he said

"Ok" she walked up the steps finding 23 & unlocked the door. She entered cautiously taking in everything. The kitchen sink was a mess; full of dishes but the rest of the apartment was fairly clean. She explored down the hall noticing the bathroom, which was also surprisingly clean & continued down until she found what she was sure was Jess's room. Aside from the sad mattress on the floor there were books everywhere tons on a tiny bookshelf, some on the floor in stacks, a couple on the open windowsill. But the only one that was on his bed was also _Howl. _She smiled to herself knowing she'd hadn't been the only one reading it every night.

"There you are," he said bringing a box in with a duffle bag on his shoulder

"Your library grew," she said grinning. He nodded standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Need some help with the rest?" She asked he nodded again stepping away from the doorway

"The faster we get your stuff in here the faster it won't get stolen" he grinned heading towards the front door; she quickly followed thinking him serious.

As soon as all of her boxes were in Jess's tiny room she began to feel in the way.

"Rory I told you it's fine," He said moving his books around to accommodate the boxes. "I needed to reorganize them anyway"

"Are you sure? I could get a hotel-" she argued

"You will not be getting a hotel" He stood up to move more boxes into the corner. "We'll manage & if you still feel that way down the road then we can get our own place" quickly wishing he hadn't said that "If your staying that long I mean"

"You want to move in together?" she asked, "Even though we just got back together"

"Well if you-," he stopped "Got back together? We're back together?" unbelieving that his dream had come true.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she smiled "Cause' if you don't I can just-" he cut her off with a sweet passionate kiss.

"Don't you dare leave," he whispered closing the door she'd just opened "I just got you back" he kissed her again remembering the good-ole days when this was a daily ritual. How he'd missed those days, of them even merely holding hands, the simpler things about her is what he missed the most.

"I wouldn't leave you even if I wanted" Rory whispered back burying her face in the collar of his jean jacket, she inhaled deeply it smelled of Jess; strong coffee, hair gel, books, & a hint of cigarette smoke. Despite the fact she hated that he smoked, she found it rebelliously sexy.

"God, I've missed you so much" Jess said holding her tight "Rory I love you"

"I love you too Jess, & I've missed you too" she snuggled into his jacket more, then she felt like she was tipping over, no Jess was she tried to stop from falling but he just held her tighter, landing on his mattress on the floor. She kissed him on his neck & they cuddled, holding each other & falling asleep not having gotten much sleep the night before they stayed up late talking & reminiscing.

When Jess woke it was early evening, he rolled over not seeing Rory. He began to panic slightly not wanting her to have left him. He got up & went into the kitchen where he found her having a cup of coffee.

"Hey sleepy" she said having heard him get up "sleep good?"

"Yea, except the whole not waking up to your face part" He rubbed his eyes getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry I'll leave a picture of myself next time" she winked at him playfully.

"Sounds good" he took a few sips of coffee waking himself up "so what do you wanna do tonight?" getting up to make some toast

"Aren't you gonna show me the big apple?" she asked pouring another cup of coffee

"Well us New Yorkers don't really call it 'the big apple' but sounds good" he said "I got a great store I should show you"

"Does it have books?" her ears almost perking up like a puppy seeing a milkbone.

"Tons" he whispered in her ear kissing it

"When do we leave?" she hopped up nearly knocking Jess over. He smiled knowing her weakness & how he loved that about her.

"When ever your ready" he called down the hall as the door opened & his roommates stumbled in. Jess got instantly annoyed "hey".

"Ah, the monosyllabic Jess Mariano everyone" the guy said plopping down on the couch in the small living room. Jess walked back towards his room as Rory came out of it. He grabbed her by the shoulders & spun her.

"Nope" he said turning her back into his room.

"But the books!" Rory pouted

"We'll see the books just going a different way" he opened the window "my roommates are home," he grumbled

"Are you not going to introduce me?" She asked wondering if she should be hurt or not.

"Trust me you don't wanna meet em." He said motioning her towards the window. She took his hand and stepped out onto fire escape the wind catching her hair the smell of the city wrapping around her. "Wait what time is it?" Jess asked

"7:27" she checked her watched "why?" he motioned upwards & he started climbing up. "But the books" she repeated

"They'll be there, the store doesn't close til two" she followed him up to the roof.

"So what's this your showing me sir" she asked once they got there he pointed to a dark building that looked like it was about 25 blocks away. "Is that the bookstore?"

"Watch" he said she looked and the building started lighting up for the night. It was Times Square, the big screen on the side of the building showing the latest CNN news real then quickly changing to an MTV update.

"This is beautiful Jess" she gasped "Do you come up here often?"

"Every night" he confessed to her "this is where I come to read, it makes me think of you," he grinned knowing he'd never shared that with anyone else before. She turned & kissed him softly

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear "Now what about the books" not taking her mind off the bookstore he laughed heading back to the fire escape

"Lets go" he sighed loving that about her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They strolled to the bookstore fingers intertwined passing the record store Rory had gotten Lorelai's autographed Belinda record. She kissed Jess's hand remembering what a wonderful day that'd been and how abruptly she'd decided to visit him.

"Here we are," he said opening the door to 'Night Owl Books'. The sent of old books and a bit of coffee, her favorite combination of scents, washed over her. The inside was tiny and cramped with books piled everywhere.

"This is perfect" she half whispered she stared at all the books in awe

"Well go ahead" he motioned to the books and started wandering off himself. She didn't know where to begin so she just threw herself in the thick of it.

Four hours later they left with 3 bags of books. "Your lucky I work at a place that pays better then Walmart did" he adjusted his grip on the bags "I think I would've broke the bank" he smirked

"I told you not to buy mine" she argued, "You didn't have to"

"I wanted to," he said "Makes up for the 'no goodbye' thing and my failure"

"Thank you but you are NOT a failure" she didn't tolerate that thinking from him

"I failed you…didn't I?" he became quiet keeping his eyes foreword

"A few months ago I would've said 'Yes' but you came back for me," she stopped walking forcing him to turn to her "On more then on occasion. Jess you did not fail me" she kissed him on the cheek.

"RORY GILMORE" they heard from the block across the street. They turned to look seeing Lorelai storming across the street stopping traffic, as she usually did.

"Shit" Jess whispered rolling his eyes he began to walk "I'll see you back at the apartment"

"Don't you run from me you little punk" she said to him "You both have some explaining to do and not in the Lucy way this is serious" she was furious

"Mom-" Rory started instantly feeling guilty

"How dare you run off with some guy & leaving nothing but a note? This is not like you, I thought you were over him" she spat out 'him' in a disdainful way

"Hey-" Jess tried interjecting

"Shut up" Lorelai stopped him "You don't talk now, Rory I was worried sick where do you get off doing this. Is it some belated rebellion that you didn't get out in high school?" she stopped waiting for Rory's excuse

"Mom I knew you wouldn't be ok with this and that's exactly why I didn't tell you! I thought I was over him but when he came back the last time he told me he loved me, and that changed everything! I realized how much I actually loved him, I know you don't get it and I know you don't like him but this is what I want! I want him, I always have" Jess tried hiding his smile but to no avail.

"Lets go Rory" Lorelai turned "I'm taking you home"

"No your not" Jess said protectively "Your not taking her anywhere"

"You don't get to make the decisions here Ponyboy" she told him "I'm the mom so I get to make the decisions"

"Mom I'm told enough to make my own decisions, I'm 19 years old" Rory said

"You may be old enough but you are under the influence of boys. Believe me I've been there before. You think he's going to change for you that it'll be different but he won't change, not for you not for anyone. Now lets go."

"No, Rory isn't going with you. She came here to be with me & we've been doing just fine the last few days. Don't tell her that I'm not going to change you don't know anything about me, or what's been going on with me. So just mind your own damn business & let Rory make her own decisions" he walked off "See you at home"

The Gilmore Girls watched him walk off not saying anything

"Why Rory?" Lorelai asked "Why him" she folded her arms

"He's always been there for me, we understand each other, & I'm helplessly in love with him." She said, "I know you don't get it but he's what I want. I'm sorry" Lorelai just turned and walked back to her Jeep.

Rory walked back slowly passing groups of people every half block or so. When she reached the building she climbed up the fire escape & into Jess's room. He was unpacking the multitude of books he'd gotten her reading the backs & sorting them into his system.

"Hey" he said over the Ramones blasting from the stereo "Hungry?"

"I don't know" she said crouching on the floor beside him.

"Blake made some lasagna she said we could help ourselves," he said continuing to sort.

"You go ahead, I don't feel too hungry" she was feeling guilty for the recent spat with her mother.

"Rory Gilmore? Not hungry?" he stood up he smiled the half smile she fell in love with "C'mon it's tasty, Blake's in culinary school so it's bound to be great" she slowly followed him. Thank goodness she did because as she got closer to the kitchen the smell of lasagna hit her in a pleasing way.

"Hi, I'm Blake," said a bleach-blonde girl from the living room "you must be Rory" she smiled.

"Ya I'm Rory," she pulled her long sleeves over her hands in a awkward way "the food smells amazing"

"Thanks" She beamed "I've been working on this for a month. Good for the gentlemen but not me" she grinned patting her butt.

After dinner Jess had to make a coffee run so Blake & Rory got to know each other.

"Wow Yale! That's great" Blake said "What are you majoring in?" She sipped her Green tea claiming coffee 'not her cup of tea'.  
"Journalism. I'm hoping to be an International Correspondent." She gloated a bit in her big words.

"Very prestigious" She grinned "I dream of one day cooking for the president, a little silly but that's what dreams are supposed to be"

"Not at all" Rory argued "I dream of many things, some dreams do come true" thinking of Jess

"Jess?" she suggested. Damn mind readers

"How'd you guess" tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

"I had my dream guy too," Blake sipped more tea "but for every dream there is a nightmare"

"What happened?" She asked hoping Jess would return soon

"Well he was a pharmacists & then he began to dip a bit too much into his profession if you get me?" She spoke of it nonchalantly although pain hung in her voice.

"I'm sorry for you," Rory looked away "do you still speak to each other"

"Every day, I'm still with him" she looked a little saddened at the thought "he lives here too"

"Oh, Jess mentioned two roommates I should've guessed" she smiled then Jess came in coffee in hand.

"Gilmore you're gonna get it" he locked the door "four stores. FOUR!"

She smiled, "Its special coffee not everybody has it"

"I'm aware of this" Jess pretended to be annoyed but she knew he enjoyed it. "You're just lucky you have an undying love of books & good music"

"I try to impress" she filled the coffee pot with strong coffee & went back to Jess's room he of course followed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you got to know Blake?" he asked taking his signature jean jacket off revealing a Metallica shirt, which he also took off. Jess had gotten more muscular since Rory had seen him last. She smiled at this visual, loving every bit of it. "Rory?" she snapped out of her trance

"Ya?" She bit her lip trying not to smile. He grinned knowing what entranced her "Liking what ya see there Gilmore?" she nodded blushing slightly. He came over to her leaning against the wall, and placed his hand just behind her ear. "You come here often?" he asked in an almost whisper kissing her cheek

"Depends" she responded looping her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans.

"On?" he kissed her other cheek

"You" She gazed into his gorgeous eyes

"Me?" he whispered kissing her passionately and pulled her close. She ran her hands over his back.

"Jess?" Rory said when they pulled away

"ya" he was trying to steal kisses

"I love you" she smiled giving into his kisses

"I love you too," he said kissing her nose then releasing her "I'm gonna take a shower then we'll go out" he grabbed a towel

"Out?" she smiled

"Yep, its Friday night so we are going out" he stepped into the bathroom across the hall and closed the door

She started going through her bags trying to put different things together then she realized she had no 'club wear'. She frowned not knowing what store would be open at this hour. She walked into the bathroom

"Jess?" she said, he nearly fell out of the shower

"Rory? You scared the hell outta me" he poked out from behind the shower curtain. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear" she pouted, "I've never been to a club"

"Ok we'll figure something out" his head disappearing, he shut off the water, wrapped himself with a towel, and stepped out. Rory never realized how sexy he looked wet. But then she noticed something on his wrist.

"What's this?" she asked taking his arm. It was a tattoo of the letter 'R' no wonder she'd never noticed it before it was hidden by his large watchband. "When did you get this?" she asked not sure how to feel about it

"A while back, its nothing" he said pulling back his arm and placing his watch over it.

"It's not nothing" she followed him back into their room "Why'd you get it?"

"Because I missed you and I'd had a couple drinks with Spencer, Blake's boyfriend, and well I wake up with this." He said rummaging his drawer for some clean underwear and socks. She could tell he was becoming aggravated,

"I'm not mad about it, you just never told me," she said blushing a little as he dropped his towel to put on his underwear.

"Sorry that was just a bad night, bad memories" he got quiet pulling on his jeans.

"Why what happened," she asked sitting down on the windowsill

"It was just after I left Stars Hollow, the night I told you I loved you" he started "I was really depressed about us and how I'd left things so we went out to some bars"

"How'd you get in? You're not 21" Rory interjected

"Not everyone uses a real ID" he said "anyway, we had a couple drinks and then he said that you'd probably never come back to be with me so I should get something to remember you by" he sat next to her on the windowsill

"Well that doesn't sound so bad" she grabbed his hand and kissed it

"I'm not done quite yet, after I got this the guy wanted me to pay him of course and I didn't have the money so I sucker punched him and ran. The next day I was in prison for assault" He said

"Oh my God Jess!" she said shocked

"I called Spencer but he just laughed so I called Blake and she came to bail me out. I did some community service and now it's off my record" he finished standing up and started to do the difficult task of getting his hair the right way.

"Let's just stay in tonight" Rory suggested "Let Blake and Spencer go out"

"You sure?" as he finished his hair ritual "It'd be my treat" he began searching for a belt.

"Yea it'll be fun," she said with a smile "We can have a movie marathon or…"

"Or?" he put his arms around her kissing her

"You guys are too cute" Blake said walking by the door "You coming out with us or are you love birds having a 'night in'?" she winked

"We are having a movie night," Rory told her "and I'm going to make some food or at least try"

"Ambitious! I'll mark some good recipes in my cook books" she suggested rushing to the kitchen

"Thanks!" Rory called

About an hour later and many failed food attempts Jess and Rory decided on a safe meal of Mac n' Cheese with hotdog slices added in.

"How can you say that!" Rory said, "James Dean is amazing."

"He's a Punk" Jess stated crossing his arms

"He reminds me of you" Rory said kissing him on the cheek "You put on a tough front but you have a secret soft side."

"Geez" he did in a way that reminded her of Luke. She smiled got up and started clearing the dishes. He grabbed her around the middle and picked her up heading back towards their room.

"Jess! What are you doing?" She cried playfully. He put her down and shut the door then turned around and kissed her. He helped her take off her jacket and then laid down on Jess's mattress.

"Jess are you sure we should do this?" Rory asked "The last time we were heading this road…" they remembered the party at Kyle's house and the fight they had, the day after was when Jess left. He nodded

"I'm sure" They resumed kissing and continued down the road they started the night of the party. (If you were hoping for something dirty you've come to the wrong place)

Around 1:00 in the morning Jess and Rory were woken by a phone call

"Hello?" Jess said groggily "Blake?...Whoa slow down…where are you?...ok ok we'll be there soon just stay where you are!"

"Jess what's wrong?" Rory asked sleepily

"Blake's in trouble, we gotta go get her" He said getting up


	5. Chapter 5

Jess and Rory flew down the street in Jess's beat up car searching for the location Blake gave Jess.

"What did she say happened?" Rory asked worried for her new friend

"She didn't say, she didn't have much time to talk" he was starting to panic a little. He was scanning the street signs as they passed a local bar, he turned suddenly into the bar parking lot.

"She said here," he shut off the car "Ok I'm going in to get her lock the doors and do not leave understand?" she nodded as he shut the car door. Locking the door she began to get scared they were in a scary part of town. She heard a gunshot unaware of its origin. A few minutes passed and Blake came running out Rory unlocked the doors and she got in the back. She was a mess; in the place of the fluttery girl from earlier was a broken and beaten woman. Jess came out a few minutes later with a bloody lip and an eye that was beginning to swell.

"Jess!" Rory said as he started the car "What happened" he whipped out of the parking lot and headed back to their apartment.

"Blake you should've dropped that bastard the first time I told you," he wiped the blood from his lip onto his sleeve "I'm sick of this shit! I can't keep rescuing you when he goes on his pharmaceutical binges" Rory finally understood why Jess roomed with Spencer even though he hated him. He couldn't let Blake be subjected to his binges 24/7.

"Jess I'm truly sorry," Blake sobbed "I can't keep this up, I don't want to be like this anymore." Jess parked the car a few doors down from their apartment building and shut the car off but he stayed put.

"What-" Rory started but Jess pointed to their door. A man came stumbling out of a car stopped in front of their building.

"That's Spencer" Jess told her as he started to sink down into the seat of the car. Rory and Blake did the same about 10 minutes passed and the stumbling man appeared again returning to the car it sped off. Jess sunk down farther into the seat headlights showed up from behind the car "Get down" he whispered. The car had drove around the block to check to see if anyone would be going up to the apartment. The car lingered for a moment then drove off for good.

"Ok lets go" Jess said

Once they were safely back in the apartment Rory began helping Blake clean herself up and dressing her wounds.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Rory" she wiped a tear from her cheek  
"I'm sorry for you, your gorgeous and you deserve better than this" she smiled sweetly. Blake smiled back sadly.

"Thanks, I'm going to go to bed" she hopped off the bathroom counter and went to her room locking the door behind her. Rory went out to the living room where Jess was stationed holding a handgun.

"Jess, where did you get that?" She asked in a scared tone

"Don't worry it's just a BB gun," he said holding a bag of frozen peas to his swollen eye "You ok?" noticing her worry.

"I'm just scared for Blake, and you" she expressed "When I thought of you living in New York I always thought…I don't know…not this" she rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up. Jess tossed her his jean jacket, which she put on and snuggled up in it smelling his scent. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Ya she'll be fine" he adjusted the peas "She's been through it before more then once" he winced his face hurting him.

"Why doesn't she leave him?"

"Because she's stupid" he shrugged "I don't get it"

"Maybe they're hopelessly in love" Rory wondered

"Maybe she's his sugar mama for his addiction" Jess said feeling sleepy

"So what happened in there?" she asked fiddling with a stray thread on the jacket

"Well Spencer had taken Blake to a drug deal and when she realized what was going on she tried leaving and Spencer expressed his annoyance to her in a physical manner" he told her trying to be polite of Blake's feelings "So when I went up to get her Spencer expressed annoyance to me and well he got a piece of my mind and then some"

"That's terrible"

"Everything will be fine go to sleep Rory I'm going to stay here for the night just in case"

"Ok, I'll sleep on the couch, don't want you to be lonely" she lay down and tried to sleep.

The next morning Spencer hadn't returned and Blake threw all his belongings on the sidewalk. Jess changed the locks on the door and windows and Rory checked all the rooms for any drugs or pills. By noon she'd found a sandwich bag full of assorted pills, which they flushed down the toilet. "I think that's all of them" she smiled "now what?" she looked at Jess.

"We pack up all our stuff and get the hell out of New York" he got up and headed to their room

"Where are we going?" Rory questioned as she pulled her duffle bags out of the closet.

"The only place I know Blake will be safe" he stopped packing his bags "Stars Hollow, we'll take her to Luke and he'll know what to do from there"

"You sure" she said her eyes gleaming in excitement of her hometown.

"It's the only thing I can think of doing" he was not excited about the idea of asking his uncle for help. They spent the rest of the day packing up the whole house save for the furniture. They packed up Jess car & Blake's Jeep with everything they could.

"Rory ride with Blake so if you lose me she'll have a guide" he said and kissed her.

"See you In Stars Hollow" she said trying to hide her excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

During the 3-hour drive Blake started to relax leaving all her bad memories behind her. It was a bitter sweet drive as Rory could feel the hurt Blake had leaving someone she loved, even if it was for her own good. Once they got off the interstate Rory got more excited having missed her town dearly.

"…and then turn up here and follow the road it takes you to the middle of town" Rory instructed "Jess's car should be parked in front of the diner you'll see it"

"Is the food good?" Blake asked biting her lip

"Its better then good, I ate here almost everyday when I was in high school" she gleamed "the coffee is amazing, I've missed that tons"

Blake saw Jess's car and parked her Jeep behind it. They both got out and headed inside with Rory babbling on and on about the diner and its proprietor. As they stepped in Rory head the familiar arguments coming from upstairs.

"C'mon" Rory headed up the steps hidden behind the plaid curtain.

"Dammit Jess you can't keep just showing up here unannounced" a voice sighed

"This was an emergency I have a friend in trouble and she needs a place to stay while she gets hold of her parents" Jess argued "Just chill Grizzly Adams"

"You weren't even alive when that was on"

"Hey Luke" Rory interrupted

"Rory? When did you get here?" Luke turned rubbing his hands in the awkward way he usually does. "Everything's OK right? You're working hard in school?"

"School's over now but always" She smiled tucking a stray hair behind her ear

"Why are you with…" he pointed to Jess

"She's been with me in New York the past few days" Jess rolled his eyes "Now if you could help my friend she's here too Helen Keller"

"Enough" Luke said, "You must be the one in some kind of trouble?"

"Yes I'm Blake I just need a place to crash for a day or so to inform my parents of my current situation…if that's ok" she asked sweetly

"Well I don't know-" Luke started

"It's fine Blake just use my old bed" he pointed to the twin bed by the second bathroom, and walked downstairs.

"Jess…" Luke said in the 'Luke tone' and followed

"They're hilarious" Blake chuckled putting her bag on the floor "Where's the phone?" Rory pointed to the phone next to the couch

"I'll just leave you alone" she said and followed Jess and Luke. She never really appreciated the smell of the diner before and found it welcoming…it smelled like home. She craved a cup of Luke's signature coffee and a cheeseburger, her favorite combination.

"Caesar?" She called to the kitchen as Luke pushed Jess headed into the back room for a conversation

"Yo?" a voice called back

"I need the Gilmore Special please" she grinned loving that the Gilmore Girls had their very own special.

"RORY SWEETY!" a loud but raspy voice came from behind her

"Babette!" Rory turned to see her quirky lifelong neighbor "How are the gnomes?"

"Perpone has missed you something fierce" she smiled excited to see Rory

"I've missed him too" she played along "tell him I'll come by and say 'hello' later"

"Will do doll we've missed having you around" then she stepped out the door with her husband Maury in tow. Blake came down the stairs

"Phone call made" she exclaimed "Parents cant fly me back to Florida for a about a week so I'm here to stay…for a week" she smiled pulling her blonde hair into a pony tail

"Ok, well let me show you the town" Rory opened the door for Blake "Jess! We're leaving" she called shutting the door. The customers who knew of Jess slowly got up and left fearing his sharp tongue.

The girls walked around the town square with Rory pointing out shops and Lane's house. They stopped at Weston's Bakery for a quick bite of cake then headed back to the diner.

"Wait what about your house?" she stopped "I've been dying to see where the famous Rory Gilmore lives"

"I'm famous?" Rory grinned sitting at the counter trying to change the subject

"Jess only talked about you every waking hour" she sat next to Rory "And there's the tattoo" she winked loving poking fun at the couple. Rory gleamed inside happy that Jess missed her as much as she had missed him.

"Rory you're back" Ms. Patty came over from her spot by the window "Oh who's your friend?"

"This is Blake, she's staying with Jess and Luke for the week" she sipped a cup of coffee Luke placed in front of her

"Jess you say?" Ms. Patty's face falling every so slightly

"That's right, he's come back from New York"

"Oh," she said "Well I have to go now so I'll see you later honey." she left heading for her dance studio

"What's with everyone and Jess" Blake asked snagging a donut from under the display.

"It's a long story, but he's not very well accepted here" she sipped more coffee "too much history"

"I see" she bit her donut as Jess appeared from behind the curtain

"Hey gorgeous" he kissed Rory on the head and stole of a sip of her coffee "Where'd you head off too"

"I was given the grand town tour" Blake raised her eyebrows

"Huh, No wonder you got back so soon" he chuckled taking another sip "How can you stand this crap" he asked

"It's a gift from above" she drank the rest "Ahhh, heaven" she smiled

"Oh geez" he rolled his eyes in the Luke way again

"Again with the rolling eyes" a familiar voice said Jess retreated upstairs, hell hath no fury like a Gilmore girl scorned.

"Mom, hi" Rory said

"C'mon lets go, we need to talk" Lorelai said in a soothing but irritated voice

"Bye Blake" she got up and followed her mother. They headed home in silence the short walk from the diner seamed like forever. Once they reached the yellow house at the end of the road Lorelai started in on what was going to be a long discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory became apprehensive the second they entered the house tugging at her sleeves nervously.

"Rory," Lorelai began "I first want to emphasize the fact that I love you and you're the coolest chick around. But I also want to emphasize that you've been acting irresponsible the last week, which is NOT you, not the Rory I love. You're all about making plans and knowing what you want. I understand that you're 19 and you need to make your own decisions but do you understand how worried you've left me"

"I understand that and I'm so sorry that I hurt you" Rory said with as much truth in her voice as she could muster.

"I don't think I'll ever understand what you see in that little punk but obviously something that means a lot to you" she put her hand on Rory's arm "Like I said I know you know what you want but things are going to be tough with him around you know that right?"

"It doesn't have to be though Mom" Rory smiled "He's been great to me and the girl who was with me in the diner, that's his friend Blake and he basically saved her life, but that's another story for another time" she was surprised that there wasn't more of an argument or fight involved but she quickly put that feeling away.

"But listen if he interferes EVER with your school work or your future in ANY way he's out the door with me" Lorelai always made sure that Rory's future would never be harmed. "That's all I'm saying for now" she started heading inside

"Mom," Rory said

"Ya kid" She turned

"I love you" she grinned following

"Right back at ya baby girl" Lorelai hugged her "Oh and we're having dinner with the grandparents tomorrow…with Jess" Rory finally realized why they're hadn't been more of an argument, it was being saved for Friday night dinner.

"What?" Rory asked, "You can't be serious"

"Well I called them when I couldn't find you and one thing led to another and now we're having dinner" she walked inside hiding her massive grin from her daughter.

"Can't wait"

Rory headed back to the diner in a worried daze, she remembered the last dinner Jess had with his grandmother. She remembered the mysterious black eye & the snide remarks all the while Emily was perfectly charming (for Rory's sake). "Jess" Rory called as she walked in he stepped out from the storage room carrying a box of pickle jars a rag slung over his shoulder

"Hey babe" he said setting the box down on the counter "What's up?" he started putting the jars under the counter

"Don't be mad" Rory started

"Why should I be mad" he started putting up his defense, she could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Tomorrow we're going to Hartford for dinner…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"…With my grandparents" she finished slowly waiting for the blow

"Huh" his signature monosyllabic response, his face became hard. He continued putting jars away and when he finished. He returned to the back room

"Well is that all you have to say?" Rory followed "Are you mad?"

"Nope" he said cutting the box up to make it easier to put away all the while not looking at her.

"Are you sure," she asked

"Yep" she hated when he got like this, he kept working not wanting to talk.

"Do you want get something to eat?" Rory tried changing the subject

"Already ate" he said walking by her and started wiping off tables and putting the chairs up.

"Well do you want to go hang out? We could go to a movie or the bookstore" she hoped that the mention of books would get him

"No Rory I don't want to go out, I don't want to eat. I'm kinda pissed off right now if you didn't realize" he snapped at her "Just leave me alone"

"Sorry I'll just go" she was hurt by his sudden attitude and left. As the bell dinged sounding her exit he sighed regretting what he just said and followed her.

"Rory wait" she was heading down the street in the dark "C'mon I didn't mean that" he caught up and grabbed her arm

"I don't know what I did" she was obviously upset he remembered how she said that exact thing the night of Kyle's party

"You didn't do anything" he held her close kissing her head, "You're being perfect, it's just me. You know what happened last time and I'm not looking foreword to that again" He held her face with his hand and kissed her

"Let's go to the bookstore" he smiled my treat and took her hand.

"Well, well look who's back," said a familiar voice from behind them, they turned

"Well if it isn't the bag boy" Jess said…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Did you get your apron dirty?"

"No wonder you haven't been answering my calls" he said to Rory "You were with him" glaring at Jess

"My phone fell in a box that Lane brought back" she said quietly not looking at Dean "I didn't have it"

"I was worried sick about you Rory" Dean said getting pissed.

"She's doing great, well WE'RE doing great" Jess emphasizing the 'we're' as he put his arm around Rory "So you don't have to worry anymore" Jess and Rory turned and started walking away then Jess felt a push from behind almost knocking Rory over

"I won't worry if I knock you out, then I know Rory won't be in the wrong hands" Dean grabbed Rory's arm and tried to pull her away from Jess.

"Don't push me and do not touch her," Jess said smacking his arm away from Rory "That's not a good idea for you" he stood in front of Rory protectively. As usual Dean towered over Jess by half a foot "Oh the Frankenstein act, that's such a cliché" Dean pushed him again knocking both him and Rory down "Rory you ok?" Jess said standing up

"I'm fine" She was shocked at Dean's behavior, this wasn't like him.

"Good" Jess said turned around and punched Dean square in the face, he fell over and Jess jumped on him wailing on him.

"Jess don't!" Rory cried "Luke!...LUKE!" she called down the street. Jess kept landing hard punches at him. Then Dean pushed him off and started punching him in the face and anywhere else he could. Grunts were coming from both men pain in the ones from Jess.

"DEAN STOP IT!" Rory grabbed his arm but in his fit of rage he shoved her off. She fell and as her hand tried to catch her fall a snapping sound came from it. Rory cried out in pain. "LUKE! LUKE! KIRK!" calling for anyone she could. Jess tried to get Dean off of him but the fact that he was bigger the Jess was against him. The punches finally stopped after what seemed like forever.

"Dean what's gotten into you!" Luke said pulling him off his nephew who was now out cold.

"The jerk laying on the ground! I'd had enough of his cocky attitude and I can't take it anymore. He's not good for Rory or anyone for that matter" The local shop owners and few residents had come out to see the show down they all knew would happen eventually.

"Jess!" Rory ran over to him trying to wake him "Jess! Wake up!" she grabbed his hand crying. His swollen eye opened

"Rory?" he turned his head, blood trickling from his mouth. Luke released Dean and Rory turned to him

"Dean Forester you listen to me. If you ever had any hope that we would remain friends it's NEVER going to happen. You stay away from me and Jess as well as my family and friends" she stood up and slapped his also bloody face his cheek lit on fire with pain "I've chosen Jess and that's the end of it!" Despite the fact that Dean had been hitting Jess more times, Jess had done more damage. Dean was missing a tooth and had an already swollen eye to accompany his fat lip and a (newly realized) broken cheekbone where Jess had first hit him. "Luke call the paramedics" she kneeled back to Jess "Jess how're you feeling?" she smiled weakly.

"Good, I'm glad I got to punch that prick in the face" he slowly tried to get up, which was quite a battle. Once he was on his feet he went over to Dean

"Take care of that face" he patted Dean's cheek. His faced surged with pain again and he was now sure that his cheekbone was broken.

"I'll drive you to the hospital Rory c'mon" he headed for Jess's beaten car, he slowed for a moment then collapsed.

"JESS!" Rory ran to him.

Jess woke up in the hospital his head throbbing. Rory was asleep on the chair next to him her left wrist in a forest green cast with a Metallica sticker he realized Lane must have donated. He groaned putting his hand on his head to which he felt a bandage.

"Rory" he whispered putting a hand on hers "wake up"

"Jess?" She said groggily her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked like she hadn't slept much. "You're awake thank god, you've been out for two days" she rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Shit, what happened?" not remembering at first

"Well you and Dean got into it and he gave you a concussion and some scrapes and bruises" she rubbed his arm "But you did some serious damage to his face. He's going to need reconstructive surgery to fix it. As well as some dental work"

"Good, he got what he deserved" he sat up "How's the wrist?" She held it up

"It's fine it doesn't hurt I swear" she grinned "What about you, you feeling ok? Blake stopped by and said you were just being dramatic"

"She's a real charmer, I'm fine" He said, "What'd the Doc say?"

"Well they told Luke you have a slight but not serious concussion a couple scrapes and bruised but you're fine otherwise! I'm going to get the nurse let him know you're awake" she stood up to leave but he grabbed her good wrist and pulled her into a kiss

"I love you Rory," he said let her go

"I love you too" she kissed his forehead "Be right back"

The doctor gave Jess a final checkup and ran a couple tests to be sure but released him the next morning with nothing more then two days worth of pain medication.

"Hey I never got a chance to have dinner with your grandparents" he joked "that's a damn shame" she helped him into her Prius, him groaning slightly.

"Don't worry they wanted to talk to us so we're going to stop by REAL quick!" she headed toward their house. "Mom talked to them about what all happened and they said they wanted to see us. I don't know about what though"

"Aw jeeze Rory" he put his hand on his still bandaged head "Now? I want to rest and just spend some time with you c'mon"

"10 Minutes I swear!" she grabbed his hand "Quick, quick, quick"

"Fine" he groaned as they turned into the driveway she smiled. "Then you're submitting to Scarface!" They rang the doorbell

"Rory" Emily beamed as she opened the door "and Jess, haven't seen you for quite a while"

"I've been in prison" he dimly joked

"You must have picked up Lorelai's sense of humor during your time in Stars Hollow. Please come in!" she ushered them into the living room.

"Mom said you have something to tell us?" Rory inquired "We need to get Jess home so he can rest"

"Oh yes, your mother informed us of your unfortunate event. How are you feeling Jess?" she asked sincerely heading into the living room

"This is nothing, you should see the other guy" he grinned slyly

"Jess" Rory whispered nudging him "Sorry Grandma continue"

"Well we were going to save it and surprise you next year but we bought you an apartment near campus for you and your friend Paris? Is it? But considering your circumstance we thought we'd give it to you this year for school" she smiled

"My circumstance?" she questioned, "You mean Jess?" Emily nodded "Grandma, that's really generous of you" she turned to Jess who was speechless

"Thank you" Jess said, "I promise I'll take care of Rory and protect her with everything-"

"I know you will, you proved that to me and Lorelai the other night. Of course we never though you'd protect her from her ex boyfriend" Jess smiled maybe he was starting to turn his reputation around…


	9. Chapter 9

Rory dropped Jess off at the Luke's after meeting with the grandparents. She had to go talk to Lorelai about the apartment and wanted Jess to rest before their movie marathon.

"Hey" Blake said as he entered the apartment above the diner. "How'ya feeling?" she was wearing one of Jess's Metallica shirts and a pair of volleyball shorts.

"I can see why Spencer enjoyed his profession so much, I can't feel a thing" he grinned dopily. Blake didn't find it funny

"Stop Jess" she said "Don't bring him up" she pulled her suitcase out from under the bed.

"Jeeze calm down Blake. It was just a joke" He took his jacket off draping it over the chair. "Have some humor. I'm gonna take a nap, Rory's coming over later." He lay down on the couch and started rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not going to have humor about him" she flipped open the bag. Jess took his watch off revealing the 'R' tattoo. "At least I didn't get a drunken tattoo of his name or something stupid like that" she began folding her shirts.

"It's not stupid when you know they love you for more then your wallet" he said not fully realizing the effect of his comment.

"Eat shit" she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. But Jess had already fallen asleep the painkillers assisting him.

Once Jess had finally awoken it was morning,  
"Blake?" he called out "You around?" when there was no response he got up and quickly took a shower washing the dried blood from his face and knuckles. He finished throwing on a shirt preaching The Clash and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, you're awake" Luke came through the door carrying a plate of breakfast like foods. "Eat something before you go" he noticed Jess gelling his hair in his bathroom.

"I'm already late to see Rory" He came out placing his watch over the tattoo and reached for his jacket.

"The doctor said you need to eat to get your strength back" he steered him toward the table to eat and sat across from him.

"You're going to sit there and watch me eat?" he picked up the fork. Luke smiled and nodded "Jeez" Jess said in the Luke way.

An hour later he emerged from the apartment and slowly headed to the Gilmore house. His head was buzzing with thoughts of the conversation he and Rory had with Emily and Richard. He never believed they would do something so generous for him. He'd have to repay them somehow.

"Jess?" Rory called from her porch "What are you doing? I was about to come pick you up." She grabbed his arm

"I can walk across the town just fine mom" he grinned kissing her.

"So you DO kiss your mother with that mouth" she kissed him back "What will I tell the neighbors?"

"Tell them that I keep a switch blade in my sock and grease in my hair" he put his arm around her as they walked into the house

"Well you have been mistaken for Ponyboy many-a-time" she smiled hanging their jackets on the hook in the entryway.

"I thought I was more of a James Dean, Rebel Without a Cause type."

"What movie should we watch Jim? I was thinking a Godfather marathon"

"Hey there Judy I thought we were watching Scarface"

"Well we don't have Scarface anymore. We leant it to Lane and Mrs. Kim found it so it disappeared into the Seventh Day Adventist black hole."

"The video store it is" he turned around and put his jacket back on

"I'll be fine," he said noticing her concerned look

"Ok…" Rory said slowly "But then you're taking it easy. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" he flipped his collar up.

"At least you hoodlums have manners" she took his hand signaling to everyone in Stars Hollow that Jess and Rory were an item again. The town almost immediately started buzzing after the fight wondering who was 'on' who was 'off' and if Rory was the reason why Jess had returned to his least favorite place in the world. Babette caught sight of them as they walked down the driveway and quickly called Patty who spread the word. By the time the couple had reached the town square everyone was poking their heads out of shops and windows for their own confirmation.

"I forgot about the 'Rory Curtain'" Jess chuckled as they entered the near empty video store "Scarface is too innocent for the front of the store"

"Actually Scarface is behind the 'Taylor-Curtain' now" She informed him

"The what?"

"The Taylor Curtain. Now you need to personally ask Taylor for the film in question and be forever judged for your R-Rated choices." She smiled

"I liked the Rory Curtain much more. I was only judged from afar."

"We can't all hide our preferences" she smiled

"No we can't" He kissed her on the head

"Hello Rory!" Taylor grinned as Jess sauntered away, "What can I get you this fine day"

"I need Scarface again" She placed the Gilmore rental card on the counter

"I need some identification" He eyed the card

"You've know me since I was 2" she looked at him in disbelief

"Well Rory, if that IS your real name I'll let it slide this once. Don't let it happen again." He disappeared behind the 'Taylor-Curtain'.

"Jess?" she turned around as he was admiring the picture of Rory on the wall from the time of the Rory-Curtain. "Not this picture again…I thought they got rid of it"

"It's cute" he brushed some dust off the top of the frame.

"I don't even know where they got this" Her ears changing to a shade of red. Jess chuckled and looked at the floor

"You didn't!" she looked playfully appalled.

"I found it in one of your drawers that first night I was at your house" he informed her

"Stealing books and pictures. You certainly live up to your name Dodger"

"You are the only person who's given me a nickname I actually like"

"You've had them before?" She inquired while handing Taylor the money for the rental.

"Oh yea" he sighed "Some of them were really cleaver too like Broody but my personal favorite is Justin"

"Justin?" Rory looked disbelieving

"Yes, a teacher back in New York just couldn't seem to remember my name. Let me tell you I gave her a nickname right back."

"Poor Justin…" Rory gave his arm a squeeze

Jess had succumbed to tiredness after the Scarface and The Godfather marathon. It was nearly 2:00am when Rory shut off the television "Jess" she whispered, "are you awake?" he said nothing and Rory admired his sleeping face. What Patty had said about all her husbands was true, men always look so innocent when they sleep. She ran a finger around the edge of his face and rested her hand on his cheek rubbing the space beneath the stitches under his eye where he would now have a scar. His perfect face was now marred for the rest of his life because of her, as if the tattoo wasn't enough. So many times he'd come to her rescue shutting off sprinklers, helping her find her bracelet from Dean (she had no clue he'd stolen it), paying for coffee and book tabs when she was short a few dollars. He was subtly sweet and that was something she loved dearly about him. She fingered his hair slightly and his hand slowly grabbed hers

"Watch the hair Gilmore" he groaned smiling ever so slightly

"Let's go to sleep" she said grabbing his hand back

"I was asleep" he regretfully got up off the couch "Wait how are we gonna both fit in your bed?"

"Luke finished building me a new one a month or so ago, it was kinda like a graduation gift

"A year late" he said as they shuffled the short walk to her room. Her room was just the way he'd remembered it (except with a bigger bed). "You don't redecorate do you?"

"Nope. I like it this way" she grinned stripping off her jeans and getting into a pair of boxers with Albert Einstein heads all over them and threw a wife-beater over her head. He lay on her bed watching her change chuckling "What?" she asked

"Einstein?" he questioned untying his boots and placing them on the floor

"A gift from my mother" she gleamed sitting on the bed she put her hair up in a messy bun

"I should've figured…" he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it near his boots. She kissed him sweetly, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Jess?" she said pulling away

"Yea?" he kissed her cheek entranced by her

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too Rory" he kissed her again. She pulled the sheets up and Jess put his arm around her as she snuggled into him. "Night Rory"

"Night Justin" she teased.


End file.
